bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Getsuga Tensho (JCP)
The Getsuga Tensho is an ability used by all wielders of a Moon-Type Zanpakuto. Orignally believed to be unique to only Ichigo Kurosaki, later on other Moon-Type Zanpakuto wielders, such as Karin Kuosaki and Keiichi Kuchiki, showed up to prove that belief wrong. However, the Getsuga Tensho is different for each user, regardless of how major or minor the difference is. Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tensho Keiichi Kuchiki's Getsuga Tensho Getsuga Tensho: Upon hearing the name "Getsuga Tensho" most instantly think Keiichi is bluffing, as that's a well known ability of Ichigo Kurosaki. However, as Keiichi explains, the Getsuga Tensho is simply the standard ability that all Moon Type Zanpakuto possess, such as his own. Each wielder has their own unique Getsuga Tensho. Keiichi, for one, has created three separate variations of the Getsuga Tensho. The first and most basic is by taking both of his spears and striking them like an X, which will then create a gigantic X of Getsuga energy, decimating the area. The attack can also be used as an average-strength defense, warding off many different energy based techniques, both Kido Based and based on Zanpakuto techniques, too. The attacking power and defensive durability of his Getsuga Tensho is largely based on how much Spiritual Power that he wants to pour into it, but that in mind, it still has its limits in Shikai. His Shikai's Getsuga Tensho could theoretically never take a Captain Class fighter or higher out in one strike. He's tried and failed, and although it could exist, chances are anyone who could become Captain would be able to survive it. It also isn't the fastest attack ever, meaning fast Shinigami like SoiFon, Yoruichi, Kirinji, or Shikyo would be able to dodge it quite easily. If it hits, however, the blast is strong enough to easily take several mountains instantly, which makes it far more powerful than Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tensho. Keiichi explains that the reason it's so powerful is because of the inital effect of his Zanpakuto; the eclipse. He says that the eclipse, the moon hovering directly above them, darkening the world, actually makes his Getsuga Tensho stronger than any other by default. Therefore, if someone could theoretically prevent his Zanpakuto from blocking out the sun, (which he explains in theory as a potential possibility, but he has yet to ever actually see it personally), then his Getsuga Tensho would actually be considerably weaker, possibly even weaker than Ichigo's, or at the very least on par with his. The blast takes a bright, blaze orange primary color, with a sky blueish outline to it; upon impact, all living targets will see a green vision flash before their eyes the moment before it strikes. *'Getsuga Kodate': A special version of Getsuga Tensho created by Keiichi. It takes the automatic defensive aspect of his normal Getsuga Tensho and amplifies it, creating a large, thick, exceedingly durable, circular shield of Getsuga energy all around himself. This shield is seen completely blocking the Kido Spell Hado #90: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho, not to mention temporarily repelling the powerful and hot flames of Yamamoto's Shikai for up to five minutes, which is still a feat. There are four known drawbacks to this ability. The first and second are the standard ones, and it's the legnth of time; he can only use this technique for as long as his his power will allow him to, and if he fights an enemy who's strong enough they will eventually break through. Those ones are obvious. The third weakness has to do with how many people he can protect; this shield is actually rather small, and can only fit up to six people in it at a time, including himself. If he tries anymore, the shield will only last for roughly thirty seconds to one minute. And the fourth and final weakness with fighting against another Getsuga Tensho. When two Getsuga Tensho collide a huge explosion and lots of damage will occur; which is fine normally, but if a Getsuga Tensho attacks the shield, Keiichi, and everyone else who might be inside, will probably be killed, or at the very least fatally wounded, while inside, so he has to be careful and deactivate it if he sees that a Getsuga Tensho isa bout to be used while he's using the shield ability. *'Getsuga Shinobigaeshi': The third and final method of using his Getsuga Tensho. Unlike his normal Getsuga Tensho, which primarily functions as an attack but can also function as a defense, and Getsuga Kodate, which solely functions as a defense, Getsuga Shinobigaeshi solely functions as an attack. Keiichi will create a lot of Getsuga energy high in the air, use it to create gigantic spikes, and use those spikes to attack the enemy by waving either of his Zanpakuto in the direction he wants them to fire. Like always, the size, sharpness, speed, power, and overall duration is solely based on how much of his Spiritual Power that he wants to put into them. Karin Kurosaki's Getsuga Tensho Isshin Kurosaki's Getsuga Tensho Category:Techniques Category:Keiichi Kuchiki's Techniques Category:Ichigo Kurosaki's Techniques Category:Karin Kurosaki's Techniques Category:Isshin Kurosaki's Techniques